


Black and White

by o_dominic_o



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_dominic_o/pseuds/o_dominic_o
Summary: RWBY and all characters are owned by RoosterTeethRWBY cafe AU!Blake and Weiss meet in an odd shift of fate and heroism. As they progress in their friendship of protection and love, will it turn into something else?Hope you like it!AN: If you are sensitive to swearing, abuse, abusive relationships or self harm, this story may not be for you. Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

Blake looked out towards the small cafe in front of her. The sign read 'Strawberry Sunrise Café'. She sighed, stepping inside. Her friend Sun had recommended this place to her, but now she was regretting going. She worked at the library a few doors down, and watched the cafe get renovated as she walked by every morning. It had been opened for a few months now, and it seemed to be very popular, but in this cloudy afternoon, it was almost empty. It was 12, and a small clock on the far wall chimed at her. The cafe was small, but seemed much larger once inside. The floor was tiled with light grey tiles, and yellow and red roses were printed on the walls. The entire shop seemed to be themed as yellow and red, with yellow frilled tablecloths and red upholstered chairs. Blake quietly walked forward, her ears twitching under her bow. She could slightly hear the conversation between the guy at the counter and one of the baristas.

"How are you holding up? I heard the news about Pyrrha... It has to be awful," the barista sighed, leaning closer to the blond-haired boy. He was about the same age as Blake, maybe a year younger. His face dropped at the mention of the girl.

"I'm... Doing the best I can right now, I guess. I just wish that she was... I don't know... Better?" He took long breathes in between each phrase, sighing at the end. The barista looked sad as well, her short black and red tipped hair falling out from behind her ears. She seemed young enough to still be in high school, but that would mean that she couldn't be working. An older girl with bright blond hair came out from behind wall, still behind the counter. She placed a flowery plate with a croissant and a teacup down in front of him.

"On the house," she said, smiling sadly. She leaned on the counter next to the younger girl, both of them sporting white dress tops tucked into puffy skirts, the colors matching their hair. The blond girl had an apron over her skirt that was covered in what seemed to be flour and coffee.

"Please," the guy said, pushing a wad of bills towards the pair. The younger girl pushed the money and the plate back towards him, and he sighed. "Thank you," he smiled, putting the money back in his wallet before grabbing his plate and cup. He walked over to a close by table, and continued to chat with the younger one, as she walked to the edge of the counter closest to him. Blake walked up to the counter, hoping for the blond to still be there, but she had already gone off to do something else. She rung the bell, anxiously waiting for one of them to come up. The younger of the two rushed up, smiling nervously.

"Hiya and welcome to Strawberry Sunrise Café! I'm so sorry about the wait, we were catching up with an old friend! How may I help you?" She stuttered all of it out in one breath, taking a large gulp of air afterwards. Her name plate read 'Ruby ^-^' and she stumbled a bit to the left, quickly regaining her balance afterwards, and letting off a sheepish grin.

"Uh, hi..." Blake started, her antisocial tendencies taking a hold of her, causing her to stutter. "It's okay. I mean about the wait. I don't, I don't mind waiting." The blond haired boy was looking at her, causing her to want to push her pencil skirt flat down. She did so. She glanced at the menu, sweating over the small social interaction. "Um, may I have an, um, a hot chocolate and a strawberry braid?" She asked, grabbing one of her jacket buttons and pushing it about.

"Of course! Anything else?" Ruby asked, punching things into the register. Blake shook her head and grabbed her purse from her side, grabbing her small wallet.

"Wait! Please, let me pay. It'll make me feel better about eating this," the blond boy intervened, placing his hand on the counter where Blake was about to put her wallet. She shuttered at the surprise and stammered out a small 'okay'. "Thank you," he said, putting his hand out to shake. "Jaune. Jaune Arc." Blake took his larger hand in her small one, and shook his hand.

"Blake Belladonna. And tha-thank you," she stuttered, blushing at the slight gesture. Ruby read out the total, and Jaune placed the money down, adding a few dollars to the tip jar. Blake grabbed a few bills out as well, and placed them in the jar as well.

"Yang! We have an order! Get up!" Ruby shouted, and some clanging was heard from the side room. Ruby sighed, and started tapping her foot. Ruby turned and smiled at Blake, and started talking to her. "So, are you new in town? I don't think we've seen you here..." Ruby asked, looking at Blake. Blake nervously played with her long black hair, twisting the ends.

"Well, I'm not really all that new... I work at the library down the street, and my friend suggested this place... I like cafes, and it's not a far walk so I decided to try it," Blake murmured, her ears wanting to go flat, but they were cut off by the black ribbon holding them in place. Ruby smiled, and the taller one- Yang- brought out her food and cocoa.

"Here ya go, cutie," She said, winking at Blake. That made her blush a tremendous amount, and she quickly grabbed her things. She sat down at a booth near a window, looking out into the street. The cafe, much like the library, was right in the center of town, with a large park on the other side of the street. There were some young children playing in the park, with their parents watching over them, playing on their scrolls or talking with other parents. One little faunus girl caught Blake's attention, as she ran around. She had a fox tail, and her hair was bright orange and curled to match. Her mother looked almost the exact same, their faunus heritage being hereditary. The young fox girl was running around, playing with other children, and the mother of her was just watching happily. They looked poor, both wearing unfashionable clothes. All of a sudden, the little girl was pushed off the playground by another mother, and kicked into the street. That made Blake stand up and rush outside. Jaune and Ruby both followed behind her, wondering what caused her to rush out without her purse. There was yelling as the fox mother ran to her crying child, pulling the sobbing child out of the street. The fox mother held the child to her chest, as the other mother yelled at them.

"What's wrong with people?" Jaune asked, breaking the silence between them all. The sound of a siren filled the air as people rushed up to hold back the human, and protect the faunus. Most of the children were sitting and hugging the little fox child, but one was still sitting on the playground. But in a split second, she looked at the mother,  _her_ mother, and walked over to the faunus family, hugging them both.

"I guess that's just people. It couldn't have been this bad when we were in high school, right?" Ruby sighed, looking at Jaune. Blake looked at the two of them, tears in her eyes. "Blake, are you okay?" Blake didn't respond. She just walked in, grabbed the rest of her braid and her bag, and went back to the library.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The bathroom tile was cold against Weiss' legs. She sat on the ground of the bathroom in the town library. She wasn't the biggest fan of faunus, but she felt that they at least deserved a chance. And that little girl in the park had done nothing wrong. So when she was walking by, and saw the little girl get kicked into the street, she was going to run up, but people passing by had said "I bet the mom is a Schnee. All of them are good for nothing faunus laborers." And that just made her break. Everyone in her family was already trying to fight that they weren't laborers with the politicians, but even civilians? She sat crying in a stall, letting the tears hit the tiles. She sobbed until she heard the door open, and she held her breath, trying not to make a noise. But she could hear crying on the other side of the stall door, and the faucet turning on. The water splashed loudly, but the girls sobs could still be heard. Weiss looked through the crack where the stall door met the wall, and looked at the girl. She had long black hair, with a bow on her head. She had a stylish dark suit jacket, and a pencil skirt. She turned away from the sink turning the water off and slumping to the ground. Weiss tried to stay unseen, but before the girl could see her, a man came in.

"Blake! What are you doing in here? You don't seem like you're on your lunch break," an older man said, growling at her. Blake stood quickly when he entered, pushing her skirt down. "And your boyfriend is here. He's looking for you." He left the bathroom, letting the door close behind him. Blake looked back towards the mirror and sink, taking a deep breath, before turning and leaving. Weiss sat, waiting a few moments before getting up and leaving the stall. She looked in the mirror, making sure that she looked acceptable, before going out.

Weiss could see Blake talking behind a desk, fear in her eyes. A man about the same age as her was clinging onto the counter, his deep red hair was gelled up with his bull horns. He was shouting at her, and she was just standing there, trying to get away without moving. Weiss didn't want another defenseless person to get hurt today, so she strut up in her high heals to the taller man. "Excuse me," Weiss asked, looking between the man and Blake. He shut up and looked at her, red eyes glowing. Blake's amber eyes blinked back tears as Weiss came to save her. "I have a problem and I would like to talk to someone who works here." The man scoffed, his eyes licking up and down Weiss' body.

"Talk to Tukson. He owns the place, so he should be able to help you," he snarled, placing his hand on the counter. Weiss crossed her legs, letting her white sundress flow around her legs.

"I... I'm scared of him," she mumbled, letting her eyes drop to the ground. The man laughed, and stepped aside. She looked up at him, and then to Blake.

"Fine then. Be my guest. Babe, I'm gonna go talk to Tukson." And with that, he turned around and left, strutting off towards the back, leaving the two girls alone.

"Um, what do you need? I'm sorry about him, he-" Blake started, looking down at the counter where a larger computer sat, when Weiss cut her off in a harsh whisper.

"Don't apologize. I can see that you don't like him, and don't want to be with him. I thought that maybe I could get him away for a little bit," she whispered, making Blake look up at her. Weiss looked Blake in the eyes, as they glittered, looking to see what she was getting at. "I don't want you to get hurt. Would I be able to put my name in your scroll so that if he hurts you, you can contact me?" Blake looked at her in astonishment, and silently nodded her head, handing her her scroll. She blinked as the white haired girl silently took the scroll, beginning to tap on the screen. She only got a few taps in before the red-headed bull turned around the corner. "Ah, that's what I think too!" Weiss improvised, causing Blake to jump a bit. "Oh, it seems like he's back, so message me about what you think!" Weiss beamed, handing the scroll back, even though it lacked her last name. Blake looked at it and smiled.

"I will, thank you."   
  


Weiss had long gone, and Blake had thought about her all day, when Adam wasn't pestering he about their conversation. "Why did she put her name into your scroll?" He asked, leaning on the desk as Blake put books into various shelves. He had been asking various questions of this degree, but it was better than him yelling at her.

"She came with a question about a book, and she wanted to talk about it later. That's all," Blake responded, putting the last book in it's spot. "Alright, I have to lock up, and you have to go home," she said, hoping that he would just leave. But instead, he just blocked the door, putting his hands on his waist.

"Oh-ho-ho! I'm coming home with you, sweetheart," he smirked, winking at her. Blake shook off the wink and held her ground.

"No, Adam. I have to do things tonight, so you have to go to your house. I can't have you over." Her voice shook with each word, but false confidence licked at them as well. Adam stopped smirking at started to growl.

"Ha-ha-ha, you don't understand? I'm not asking you if I can come over. I  _am_ coming over. So just lock up, and we'll go, okay?" he spoke louder than normally, slowing down his words like Blake was a child. Blake held her ground once more, only saying one word.

"No."

Adam's eyes started to glow bright red as he stepped towards her, clenching his hands into fists. "What did you say, bitch? Did you just say 'no'?" he grabbed her wrists and held them tight, pressing into bruises he previously made there. Blake nodded her head, not having the confidence to say anything. This only made him madder. "Oh, so you're not gonna talk to me? Huh?" he turned her and pressed her hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She gasped for air, but he pressed against her lungs and diaphragm. "Speak!" he screamed, causing her eardrums to ring. She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her wrists tight. Tears began to run down her face, dripping onto her jacket. " **Can I stay over tonight?** " he yelled, kneeing her in her stomach. She let out a sob and he let go of her, letting her collapse to the floor.

"Yes, yes you can stay over. Yes yes..." she sobbed, curling into a ball on the ground. Adam smiled, and crouched down to wipe the tears off of her face. He held out his hand and Blake grabbed it, letting him pull her up.

"Let's go home then, and fix you up all pretty."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Weiss sat on the small bench in her bay window, staring out towards the yard. She still lived at home, but he father would probably never let her leave. The household butler Klein had brought her coffee and she silently sipping away, waiting for a message from Blake. The window was slightly open, and the warm summer breeze flushed her legs. It was September, but it was still warm out, which made her happy. Everyone in her family loved the cold, and even decided to live in an area where it was mainly cold, but Weiss would rather be in the warmth of the fire. She was spacing out when Klein knocked on her door, causing her to almost fall out of the window. "Yes?" Weiss said, loud enough so that he could hear. She knew it was him, because he always knocked the same way: knock- knock- pause- knock. He entered with a scroll, and smiled, his brown eyes full of happiness. 

"My little snowflake!" He cooed, bowing slightly before her. He was a tubby little bald man, but was always happy to help, especially Weiss. "You have an unidentified person trying to reach your scroll, and I was told to 'take care of anything that tried to talk to us.'" Klein said, mocking her father causing her to laugh. He handed her the scroll to look at, and she smiled looking at it. 

 **B:**   _Hey, it's Blake, the girl you met at the Library... I just thought that I should message you... I may need more help, so just message back whenever! Thanks!_

"Should I allow them to contact you?" Klein asked, taking to scroll back from Weiss. Weiss sat up straight and nodded. 

"Yes. She is a girl I met at the library, and I am trying to help her out... I hope the warning didn't startle her..."

 

Blake laid under her bed, the locked door rocking on it's hinges as Adam attempted to knock it down. When they had gotten home, Adam had wanted to share some  _personal_ time together, but Blake only wanted to leave. "Come on, Baby!" he had said, riding his hands up her back. She shuttered as he touched her, but she didn't stop him. She had shook her head, not wanting to reveal her quite shaky voice. "It'll only take one minute..." he soothed, reaching his hand into her skirt. She slapped his hand away, and glared at him. 

"No, Adam," she said, much more confidently than she felt. Adam just laughed and pushed her down onto the couch. He started to take of her jacket when she jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom, locking the door and hiding under the bed. "I know your in there, Blake!" he shouted from the other side of the door, knocking her into the present. She was crying, and pulled out her scroll. When she had tried to message the girl- Weiss- it gave her a message that she needed verification, but now there was a new massage on her dash. 

 **W:**   _Hey! It's Weiss! I don't think I got the chance to put my last name in- I can tell you of you want! Also sorry about the verification thing... My dad put in on all of my families scrolls._

Blake scrambled to type out a response, Adam throwing his full force onto the door. "Get out, bitch! I told you I wanted to fuck, so you have to say yes! If not, I will break this door down and make you!" Her heart raced, trying desperately to talk to Weiss, not caring about the consequences. But it was too late. She typed the last letter when the door busted open, and she was ripped out from under the bed. She managed to hit send, but nothing could be done anymore. "There you are, bitch. You whore, you thought that you could hide from me?" he growled at her and threw her on the bed. He ripped her clothes off, and took what wasn't his from her. 

 

Blake sat on the edge of her bed, a blanket covering her naked body. Adam was panting from the physical exercise, but Blake was still crying. She had never stopped, and her sobs only grew more and more as he advanced on her. Now her eyes were watering, but she wasn't making any noise. "Ready for round 2?" Adam asked, uncovering himself so that everything was exposed. Blake started hyperventilating, not wanting to be forced to do anything else. "Come on, whore. I heard you moaning. You liked it." Blake was crying more now, but stood up with the covers covering her body. 

"May- may I u-use the bathroom first?" she asked, her voice wavering with confidence. Adam laughed, and smiled. He gestured towards the door and she left, closing the door behind her. She ran into the bathroom, looking at herself in the large mirror. The makeup that she had put on this morning had been streaked so many times, it almost wasn't there anymore. Her amber eyes were bloodshot and tired, bags forming under the tears. Her cheeks were flushed, red and uncomfortable. Her black hair that she had put was now undone, her bangs going in all directions. The ribbon that was once on her head was now somewhere on the ground, revealing the black cat eats, flat against her head. She shook her head and started the water, throwing cold water on her face, trying to shake what had just happened away from her. She heard a buzz from the mound of covers on the ground, and looked to see a light coming from them. She leaned down and saw in the folds of the covers that she dragged behind her, her scroll had gotten taken as well. There were 3 messages, all from Weiss. 

 **W:**   _Hey! You okay? You never messaged me back.... You okay?_

 **W:**   _Hey?? You alright?? Please answer me... I don't want you to be in trouble...._

 **W:**   _I don't know if you just don't want to talk to me, or if you are in trouble, but I'm going to find out where you are... I'm sorry..._

Blake stood at the counter in awe, looking at her phone. She quickly typed back, hoping that Weiss hadn't gotten into any trouble.

 **B:**   _i'm in a lot of trouble. please, you have to send someone here. please- 79 Menagerie street...Please...._

And with that, the door crashed open, and Adam took her back into the bedroom. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The night had been a blur for Blake. After Adam took her out from the bathroom, he had beaten her for lying to him, but she must have passed out. She vaguely remembers someone coming in, and lots of yelling. Now, she was laying the backseat of a car, calmly driving down the highway. Blake could only see the tops of the trees, and the occasional power line. She quickly looked to the driver, praying it wasn't Adam. But it wasn't. Weiss was sat in the driver's seat, her white hair pulled up behind her. Blake could only see half of her face, but there was a large bruise under her right eye, and her eyes looked bloodshot. Blake breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked to her body. She had no memory of getting dressed, but on her body there was a large shirt, sweats and socks. No shoes. The car had white leather seats, and her messy black hair was sprawled against it. Her ears shuffled, directing towards the sound of Weiss driving, and Blake realized that she was wearing her ribbon.  _When did I put this on?_ She thought, looking out the window. It was dark, and the sound of the car driving lulled Blake back to sleep.

When Blake woke up again, she was no longer in the car, but now in a bed. A blanket had been put over her, delicately keeping her warm and safe. Her thoughts were broken with the sound of heals clicking on marble tile. Blake opened her eyes to see Weiss pacing back and forth, looking at her scroll. There was a knock on her door, and before she could say anything, it opened.

"Whitley! I told you to knock before coming into my room," Weiss grumbled, stopping before the boy. He was taller than Weiss, but seemed to be younger. They both shared bleach white hair, and ice blue eyes. Whitley scoffed and looked around.

"I did knock. Father told me to check on you and," he paused, looking at Blake, "your guest. I believe she is awake now. Make sure she lives and take her home," he said, in an orderly tone. Before Weiss could respond, he swiftly turned and left, the door swinging behind him. Weiss looked at Blake and blushed, walking over to her bedside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Weiss asked, putting her hand on the bed. Blake sat up slightly, looking into Weiss' eyes. They were ice blue, but they had a warmth- a life in them that most people didn't posses.

"I'm... okay..." Blake murmured, her voice quiet and hoarse from the screaming the night before. "I- I'm scared" she said, but immediately regretted it. Her face flushed and she looked down to her hands, twisting her thumbs. She couldn't believe that she was here. She had known Weiss for, what, a day? She didn't even really formally introduce herself, and now she was sleeping in Weiss' bed. But to her surprise, Weiss put her hands on hers, causing her to look up. Weiss was looking at her, her face close.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I won't let him get to you anymore," Weiss whispered, leaning into Blake. They were locked on each other's eyes, their breathing synced together. Blake leaned forward, looking from Weiss' eyes to her lips, then back to her eyes. Time seemed to slow, and everything was calm, quiet and safe. But in that split moment, Weiss, backed away, blushing profusely. Blake could feel her face also flush, looking back. "So... Who are you?" Weiss asked, but then blushed more. "I mean! Who is Blake! Not, 'who are you I don't actually know who you are' but 'who are you as a person'." Blake chuckled, and looked back to Weiss. She had stood up, and was now walking towards the window seat, sitting, and looking out to Blake.

"Well, I work at the library. You already knew that, I guess," Blake said, looking bashfully to Weiss. Weiss giggled and nodded, letting Blake continue. "I grew up far south, and my parents were pretty well off. But, I... Left. I had my reasons. But... That's where I met Adam." Blake stopped, and looked down, taking a breath before continuing. "Adam was kind before. He helped me. But then, something changed, and he became... Mean. I didn't know it at the time, but he had changed... He asked me out not long after, and I said yes. But he got worse, and he started yelling more. I guess I never really realized how bad it got..." Blake paused, taking another breath. "The first time he actually hit me was a while ago. He had already beaten me mentally, but I guess he had had enough. He slapped me... And, he laughed... Like he enjoyed it. And everything just got worse... But why am I telling you all of this," she asked, looking at Weiss, and then tentatively starting to stand. "Thank you for helping me, really, but I feel I should go. I have work today, and Adam will worry and-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Weiss stated, getting up as well. "I know that you know nothing about me. Hell, you don't even know my last name. And I'm sorry about that. I really am. But I don't want you to get hurt." She began pacing again as Blake stood, her feet hitting the soft white carpet. A lot of things Weiss had were white. "You can go if you want, though," Weiss said, gesturing to the door. "You could also change if you want. I tried to get clothes that were easy to put on... Sorry," Weiss looked to the ground after saying that, and then walked back over to the window seat.

"Um, well, I can get dressed, and then maybe we can go to a cafe I went to yesterday? The people there are nice..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Blake shrugged in the new clothing, trying to feel comfortable. Nothing Weiss had owned fit her, so they had to go with hand-me-downs from Weiss' sister. They were all rebellious and punky, but they looked better than what she had. She had put on a muscle tank with jeans and a leather jacket, which all together looked pretty good on her. At least, that's what Weiss said. When they walked into the cafe, it was busier than it was the day before. Sitting around a booth, there was the guy from yesterday, Jaune, and 2 others. Ruby was standing with them, laughing and smiling. At the register, there were a faunus girl and a guy ordering large amounts of cafe items, causing Yang to quickly scrawl things down on her note pad. It was mainly the girl, who was a cat faunus with shoulder blade length orange hair. Some strips were dyed light blue, and she had an orange tail, fading into a light salmon color. She had various tattoos covering her arms, and was very jumpy while talking. The guy, however, had dark skin and a hat covering his hair, with just a bit pulled into a ponytail in the back. He had a hat on, with various blue markings on his clothes, which were quite stylish. After they finished their order, Yang smiled and waved to Blake and Weiss, who stood waiting at the door. 

"Hiya! Welcome back! And you brought a friend, how thoughtful," Yang cooed, laughing afterwards. This only caused Weiss to grip onto Blake's arm, as they walked up to the counter. Weiss had switched into a white fancy dress, not too nice for where they were, but she still felt overdressed. "Who is the ice queen?" Yang asked, looking Weiss up and down, causing her to grip harder. Blake sighed and put her arm around Weiss, making her let go slightly. 

"This is Weiss. Weiss, this is Yang," Blake introduced, looking at the pair. Yang smiled and put a hand out, Weiss gingerly accepting, before putting her own hand back around Blake's arm. 

"You know," Yang said, leaning on the counter, "that Schnee kid is named Weiss. The younger one I think... Yeah the older one is Winter, because she's the commander. God, I hope that she takes after her sister. I mean, doing business and all would be cool I guess, but they all seem so stuck up, especially their brother. He used to come to a restaurant down here, and he was always so pretentious. Like, would it kill you to be nice!" Yang laughed, and Blake chuckled, sensing Weiss' uneasiness. "But I hate what some people say about them. Like, I know that they've had a rough past with faunus, but its been years since someone saw them use labor forces! No one has trust anymore. Oh but, geez I've been ranting a while now, haven't I," Yang stopped, took a breath, and looked down at the pad of paper, than back to them. "Can I take your order?" 

Weiss sat down, Blake across from her a booth on the other side of the room from where the other group was. Yang had said Ruby would come by with their orders after they were finished, but it may take some time. After a few moments of silence, Weiss broke the tension. "So, I guess people here aren't big fans of the Schnee's, huh?" Blake gave a small uneasy laugh.  

"Well, people sure seem to hate Whitley, their brother. And, for what it's worth, I don't really care for them either." Weiss' face dropped, and Blake stopped, back tracking her thoughts. "No no, I mean, I wouldn't mind them, probably, but their past still haunts me. I mean, who wants to know that someone has enslaved hundreds of faunus for years on end." Weiss again fell, tears forming in her eyes, as they glossed over. "But why? Do you know them? Wait... Are you..?" Blake asked, before Weiss started crying, silent tears traveling down her face, onto the table where she tried to wipe them away. Silently, still crying, she nodded, before putting her head down on the table. Blake quickly got up from her seat and sat next to Weiss, putting her hands over top of Weiss'. Blake leaned into her, hugging her as best as she could while still holding her hands. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. If I knew it was you, I would have thought differently." Weiss looked up, her eyes red and puffy and the makeup she took the time to put on was streaking down her face. Blake wiped away the tears, and looked Weiss in the eyes. "I won't think about any of that if it's you who I'm talking about. I'm so so  _so_ sorry. Could you forgive me?" Before Weiss could could say anything, Blake planted a soft kiss on Weiss' forehead, before realizing what she did. They both turned bright shades of red, before Weiss laughed and grabbed Blake, still blushing, and kissed her as well on the forehead. 

"There." Weiss sniffed, stifling giggles and wiping away the stray tears that remained. "Now we're even." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Blake had moved back into her original spot, and was still blushing as they waited for their food to come. Ruby came by not too much later with their food, barely getting it to them without it falling on the floor. She smiled putting it down, looking at Blake, then Weiss. "Hello! I'm glad you came back!" Ruby stumbled a bit, barely even being able to stand. "And who might you be?" She asked, looking to Weiss. Weiss smiled, looking from Blake to Ruby.

"I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee," she added quickly, before Ruby could ask. Ruby looked slightly surprised by this, but continued normally.

"Oh, wow! Well, I'm glad you could be here! And, no offence, but is your brother with you? He wasn't the nicest of people when he came here..." Ruby asked, trailing off. Weiss laughed before answering.

"No, he isn't. And I get that he's not the best, so it's just me! Well, and Blake," she added, looking to Blake. Blake was still blushing slightly, but she had began to eat some of the food. She smiled slightly, swallowing down the rest of the bite. "But thank you for all of this," Weiss said, gesturing out towards the food and drinks. They had ordered a plate of croissants to share, with Blake getting a cat-puccino and chocolate bread, and Weiss getting a mocha with white chocolate cookies. Everything seemed to be warm and fresh, with lots of chocolate and sugar. Ruby giggled and curtsied.

"No problem! I hope you enjoy it! I should probably get back to the counter, though, before Yang kills me," she stated with a small chuckle, before turning on her heels, almost falling, but still managing to stay upright. "See you later!" she said, before going to the counter, looking over different things with Yang.

They ate everything pretty quickly, wanting to savor it all, while still wanting it to be warm. Everything was crisp yet fluffy, making everything very enjoyable. After they had finished their breakfast (or more so lunch), they walked the streets, finding things that neither of them had seen. They skipped over the library, saving it for later, when Blake knew it would be closed, and she could get in without Tukson hassling her. They walked through chocolate shops, markets, many clothing stores, and looked in different window displays, seeing what they had for the September weather. The day turned quickly into night, and they were left with not much left to see. "Well," Blake said, looking to Weiss. Weiss was slightly shivering, and Blake took off her jacket, putting it over her shoulders. Weiss nodded a thanks, letting Blake continue. "Do you want to go to the library? It's closed, so we should be able to get in without anyone asking anything- especially Tukson or," she paused, not wanting to say his name. Weiss understood and slipped her hand into Blake's, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be nice."   
  


The library was big, and there were many rooms for books. Blake lead Weiss around, letting her explore the different places. "Do you want to read something? We have I could show you where some of the books I like are... Or we could watch a movie?" Weiss perked up at that, knowing that watching something together was easier than reading. "I could show you where the movies are, but I would have to set up the projector. Is that cool?" she asked, gripping her arm. Weiss nodded, and Blake showed her to the vast shelf of movies.

"Wow!" Weiss said, looking over everything. "Is there anything you want to watch? I like pretty much everything," she asked with a chuckle. Blake shook her head and smiled.

"You can pick anything you want. Just know that there may be some old stuff in there, so be warned." She smiled, turning to go into another area. "I'll be setting up the projector. Find me when you're done!" She laughed, walking into her hide out. It was an old room for employees only, that had a large couch with many bookshelves and books on it. She knew every book that was in here, and if someone ever asked where it was, she could get it for them. On the opposite wall to the couch, there was a small screen, hooking up with a projector. The library usually used it for kids nights, showing Christmas movies around the holidays. What normally wasn't in there, though, was Adam, laying on the couch, starting at the door. Blake's breath caught in her throat when she saw him, as she stumbled back towards the door. She had closed it before she had seen him, and she wasn't going to turn her back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Slut!" He called, getting up and walking towards her. She pressed her body against the door, wanting to phase through it. "I was wondering when you would get here! I mean, I knew you didn't work today, but you bring all your little dates here at some point, so I figured I should beat you to it."

"You-" she stuttered, trying to regain her breath. "You aren't allowed he-here." Adam laughed, long and hard, like someone just told him that he won a million dollars. He walked towards her, pressing his body up against hers.

"Neither are you, whore." He grabbed her rump and she shuttered, trying to get him off of her. The knob of the door turned, and it opened slightly, before Adam slammed Blake into the door, closing it.

"Blake? Are you in there?" Weiss called, trying to open the door. Blake screamed, trying to alert Weiss, before Adam put his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand, but it didn't affect him, as he kept pressing her into the door. "Blake, what's going on? Is it Adam?" she yelled through the door, trying desperately to open it. Blake tried to yell again, but Adam stopped her, so she kicked the door instead. "I'm gonna go get help!" she yelled again, running as fast as she could out of the library, into the street.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Weiss looked around outside, trying to find someone of authority, or a police station. She had never really known where it was, and so she searched frantically for someone to help her. She saw the group that had been the cafe earlier leaving, and she ran up to them, grabbing onto the blond. He seemed startled at the fact that a girl was gripping his shoulders, but the other 2 started laughing slightly. "C-can I help-" before he could finished what he was saying, Weiss cut him off.

"My friend- Blake- she's in the library with someone who is gonna hurt her. He  _is_ hurting her! Please, you have to help," she cried, struggling to remain the slightest bit of composure. His face fell, and the two people that had started laughing were now dead quiet. "Please!" she cried, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Without hesitation, the blond grabbed one of his friends and put Weiss with the other one.

"Ren, come on, let's go get her. Nora, calm her down, okay?" The two nodded, and the blond looked down to Weiss. She had started sobbing, but she was trying to go back into the library. Nora, the one holding her, held her arms so she couldn't go. "She'll be okay, I swear. Now, where is she in there?" Weiss sniffed, and looked at him.

"Th-the employees only room in- in the back..." She managed to get out between sobs, and as soon as him and Ren knew where to go, they ran in. Weiss collapsed onto Nora's feet, and Nora crouched down next to her, pulling her next to her in an awkward hug. Weiss just continued crying, praying for Blake to be okay.

Blake was sobbing on the ground with Adam above her, laughing. She had collapsed after Weiss left, and Adam had started to insult her while kicking her. Every insult was another kick. "You're just a big whore." Kick. "I bet your parents want you raped and kicked." Kick. "I bet your little friend didn't even get help."  **Kick.** "She just went out there and started laughing, wishing she could get in on this."  **Kick.**  "The second she realized that you were dating someone as powerful as me, she realized she didn't have a chance, and that leaving would help everyone one more."  ** _KICK_** _._ "She hates you."  ** _KICK_** _._ "She never was your friend, just some big old-" He was cut off by the door being forced open, pushing Blake to the side. 2 guys, Jaune and the other one he was with, bust through the door. The one that Blake didn't know grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out, while Jaune held Adam back. "YOU BITCH! I"M GONNA KILL YOU, JUST WAIT!" Adam screamed, trying to break past Jaune. Jaune was stronger than he looked, holding Adam in the doorway.

"Run Blake!" He yelled, and Blake scampered up, running quickly out to the door, turning behind to see Adam, Jaune and the other one all fighting. She slipped out the door, and fell onto the pavement.

A small crowd had gathered to see if Weiss was alright, as she was just sitting on the sidewalk sobbing into a stranger. When Blake burst through the door, many people came up to her, including Weiss. The red-head, Nora, the one that Weiss had been crying into had also come up to her. Everyone was asking questions, like why she was in there at this time of night, what was wrong, and why was she crying. The words swarmed around Blake's head, buzzing about, trying to burrow their way into her mind, but she couldn't handle any more tonight. She couldn't handle any more words, any more questions, any more anything. She put her hands over her ears- the ones covered by the bow, and pressed down, trying to drown out the buzz. "Everyone quiet!" Nora shouted, her shrill voice cutting through the hubbub. Everyone stopped, and the faint sobs from both Blake and Weiss were covered by the sounds of police sirens wailing in the distance.

By the time the police had actually arrived, Adam had fled. "He jumped through a window and ran into the forest, but we couldn't see where he had gone," Jaune had said to them, breathless from the fight. Apparently they were better fighters than Adam had originally presumed, but Adam still over powered them. The police took Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Ren, and Nora all in for questioning. The station was small, and a bit out of the town, but it was safe. Weiss had stopped crying when they got into the car, but Blake was still sobbing, even as she sat, waiting to be brought in. The three people Weiss had asked to save Blake were all actually college students, all getting their degree in some kind of criminal justice. Ren was taller than Jaune, and soft spoken, only really speaking to his friends. His hair was long and black, with strips of pink in the front and back. Nora, on the other hand, was shorter than Jaune and Blake, and very extroverted. She asked to Weiss and Blake about what happened  in there, and scolded Jaune for not letting her go in. They all seemed to be polar opposites in some ways, but they fit together like puzzle pieces, filling in the gaps that the others didn't. Blake liked them from what she had seen, and was glad that they were to ones to save her.

An officer came in with a clipboard and looked at it before saying, "Alright, there are a lot of you and it's getting late, so the questions will b brief, got it?" Everyone nodded, slightly intimidated by the larger man. "Okay. We'll start with Jaune Arc," he said, turning around before even seeing if Jaune would follow. Jaune did, of course, and entered a room off the the waiting area. They quickly went through each person, taking about 5 minutes each. When they got to Blake, she stood slowly, and started to walk away when she felt something hold her back. She had been holding Weiss' hand the entire time, and didn't even realize it. Weiss had let go, and was waiting for Blake to, smiling as best she could. Blake let go, and blushed, before turning to go into the interrogation room.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

The room was small and grey, with a large mirror facing Blake. The door was closed tightly, and the officer sat down, setting up a recorder and a notepad while Blake sat. "Okay, your name is Blake Belladonna?" He asked, writing her name on the paper.

"Y-yes."  
"Okay Darling, I'm gonna ask you a few things about Adam and what happened tonight, okay? The more you can answer the better, but if it gets too much, just say so and I'll move on." He smiled and Blake and it made her feel a bit better. She sniffed, wiping away a few tears.

"Okay."

"Alright. Why were you in the library?"

"I was, was taking my fr-friend out around town, and I wo-work there so I thought that we could, we could watch a movie."

"Okay." He scribbled down a few words before moving on. "What did Adam say and do to you in the room?

Blake hesitated, not wanting to show that she had been weak, but she figured that he was only going to help her. It was safe here. "I had fallen down, and when I wouldn't get up, he, he, he said really mean and bad things about me, and, and kicked me after each one." She started to silently cry, the tears slipping onto the table.

"Do you want to go on? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable." Blake shook her head.

"No, I, I'm okay. Next question." He looked at her for a brief moment before glancing at his notes, writing more down.

"Has he ever done this to you before? And if so, how long." This question made Blake shutter. She had never told anyone how long he had done this. She wiped away the tears on the table, and took in a breath.

"Yes. We started dating when I was 15, but when I wanted to leave him, he wouldn't let me, and, and, and he got... Mean. He's been like... This, for 5 years now," she said, and a weight that she didn't even know was there lifted. It was as if talking about it made it easier for her to go on. Because someone else knew. The officer wrote down more, though, and continued on.

"And how old are you? And Adam?"

"I'm 21, and Adam is 25."

"You started dating him when he was 19?" He looked at Blake questioningly, and put down his pen. It was obviously not part of the interrogation, but the question still made Blake a bit mad.

"I was young and dumb!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "He said he loved me... I guess he didn't..." She trailed off, sadness blurring her vision for a single second, before reality snapped back into place.

"Okay. That should be it. Thank you Blake," he said, closing his notepad. He got up and turned a light off, and opened the door to the hallway. Nora had fallen asleep, and was leaning on Ren's shoulder. Jaune was talking with Weiss, who seemed to be very tired. "Okay all. Ms. Schnee, we have all the info we need, so you don't need to be interrogated." Weiss sleepily nodded, and yawned, leaning into the wall. Blake sat down next to her, and silently linked hands with her. "Now, y'all have to be out of here in 5 minutes, but if any of you need rides, I would be happy to help." Weiss shook her head, and squeezed Blake's hand.

"Nah, I can get them home," Jaune sighed, looking to Ren and Nora. They had now both fallen asleep, and were leaning against each other. The officer laughed a bit before going to another room. Before he entered, he looked out to the group.

"Name's O'Hilly. If you need any help, just ask for me."  
  
  


Jaune woke Ren and Nora up, telling them it was time to go. "I can drive you to your car if you need a ride," Weiss said, stretching as she stood up. Blake still hadn't let go of her hand, which made it a bit difficult for her to stretch. Jaune smiled, aiming to say no, but Nora cut him off.

"That would be extra great! Thanks!" Ren and Jaune both shot her glances, but Weiss was too tired to notice. Weiss turned, gesturing out the door with her head. Outside of the station was Weiss' car; the one that Blake had ridden in before. Weiss unlocked the car silently, and gestured for Blake to get in the passengers seat. Once everyone was in the car, she asked;

"Where to? The cafe?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Weiss." Jaune said, blushing slightly. Nora punched him silently in the arm, and then leaned into Ren, falling asleep almost instantly. Weiss started the car, and drove to the cafe. 

After Jaune, Ren and Nora were dropped off, Weiss sat and looked to Blake. "And you?" She asked, tapping on the steering wheel to stay awake. Blake shuttered, looking down.

"I... Don't know... I don't want to go home, because Adam knows where I live... I'm sorry..." She moved her thumbs back and forth, twisting a strand of hair between them.

"That's fine," Weiss said, putting her hand over Blake's. Blake looked up, and smiled, intertwining her fingers with Weiss'. "I doubt my family will mind. Whitley will leave me alone if I threaten him enough." She laughed, and Blake laughed too, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Blake whispered, moving forward. Weiss instinctively moved forward as well, and before either of them realized what was happening, they kissed.

It was only a tiny peck on the lips before Blake realized what she had done, and pulled back, blushing, and pushed her face into her hands. "I'm sorry! I have no idea why I did that. I just felt myself moving, and I couldn't stop myself and-" before Blake could finish, Weiss leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft, slowly pressing into Blake's lips. Blake's face flushed even more that before as she felt their lips touch. But to Weiss' surprise, she kissed back. It was soft and gentle, but it was a kiss nonetheless. It wasn't that long, and it wasn't a kiss like in the movies, but it was amazing in its own way. But the second it started, it ended, and Blake was left speechless and breathless as Weiss started the car again. 

"Let's get home then," Weiss said, grabbing Blake's hand and squeezing it tight, before driving off. 

 

The room was small and grey, with a large mirror facing Blake. The door was closed tightly, and the officer sat down, setting up a recorder and a notepad while Blake sat. "Okay, your name is Blake Belladonna?" He asked, writing her name on the paper.

"Y-yes."  
"Okay Darling, I'm gonna ask you a few things about Adam and what happened tonight, okay? The more you can answer the better, but if it gets too much, just say so and I'll move on." He smiled and Blake and it made her feel a bit better. She sniffed, wiping away a few tears.

"Okay."

"Alright. Why were you in the library?"

"I was, was taking my fr-friend out around town, and I wo-work there so I thought that we could, we could watch a movie."

"Okay." He scribbled down a few words before moving on. "What did Adam say and do to you in the room?

Blake hesitated, not wanting to show that she had been weak, but she figured that he was only going to help her. It was safe here. "I had fallen down, and when I wouldn't get up, he, he, he said really mean and bad things about me, and, and kicked me after each one." She started to silently cry, the tears slipping onto the table.

"Do you want to go on? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable." Blake shook her head.

"No, I, I'm okay. Next question." He looked at her for a brief moment before glancing at his notes, writing more down.

"Has he ever done this to you before? And if so, how long." This question made Blake shutter. She had never told anyone how long he had done this. She wiped away the tears on the table, and took in a breath.

"Yes. We started dating when I was 15, but when I wanted to leave him, he wouldn't let me, and, and, and he got... Mean. He's been like... This, for 5 years now," she said, and a weight that she didn't even know was there lifted. It was as if talking about it made it easier for her to go on. Because someone else knew. The officer wrote down more, though, and continued on.

"And how old are you? And Adam?"

"I'm 21, and Adam is 25."

"You started dating him when he was 19?" He looked at Blake questioningly, and put down his pen. It was obviously not part of the interrogation, but the question still made Blake a bit mad.

"I was young and dumb!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "He said he loved me... I guess he didn't..." She trailed off, sadness blurring her vision for a single second, before reality snapped back into place.

"Okay. That should be it. Thank you Blake," he said, closing his notepad. He got up and turned a light off, and opened the door to the hallway. Nora had fallen asleep, and was leaning on Ren's shoulder. Jaune was talking with Weiss, who seemed to be very tired. "Okay all. Ms. Schnee, we have all the info we need, so you don't need to be interrogated." Weiss sleepily nodded, and yawned, leaning into the wall. Blake sat down next to her, and silently linked hands with her. "Now, y'all have to be out of here in 5 minutes, but if any of you need rides, I would be happy to help." Weiss shook her head, and squeezed Blake's hand.

"Nah, I can get them home," Jaune sighed, looking to Ren and Nora. They had now both fallen asleep, and were leaning against each other. The officer laughed a bit before going to another room. Before he entered, he looked out to the group.

"Name's O'Hilly. If you need any help, just ask for me."  
  
  


Jaune woke Ren and Nora up, telling them it was time to go. "I can drive you to your car if you need a ride," Weiss said, stretching as she stood up. Blake still hadn't let go of her hand, which made it a bit difficult for her to stretch. Jaune smiled, aiming to say no, but Nora cut him off.

"That would be extra great! Thanks!" Ren and Jaune both shot her glances, but Weiss was too tired to notice. Weiss turned, gesturing out the door with her head. Outside of the station was Weiss' car; the one that Blake had ridden in before. Weiss unlocked the car silently, and gestured for Blake to get in the passengers seat. Once everyone was in the car, she asked;

"Where to? The cafe?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Weiss." Jaune said, blushing slightly. Nora punched him silently in the arm, and then leaned into Ren, falling asleep almost instantly. Weiss started the car, and drove to the cafe. 

After Jaune, Ren and Nora were dropped off, Weiss sat and looked to Blake. "And you?" She asked, tapping on the steering wheel to stay awake. Blake shuttered, looking down.

"I... Don't know... I don't want to go home, because Adam knows where I live... I'm sorry..." She moved her thumbs back and forth, twisting a strand of hair between them.

"That's fine," Weiss said, putting her hand over Blake's. Blake looked up, and smiled, intertwining her fingers with Weiss'. "I doubt my family will mind. Whitley will leave me alone if I threaten him enough." She laughed, and Blake laughed too, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," Blake whispered, moving forward. Weiss instinctively moved forward as well, and before either of them realized what was happening, they kissed.

It was only a tiny peck on the lips before Blake realized what she had done, and pulled back, blushing, and pushed her face into her hands. "I'm sorry! I have no idea why I did that. I just felt myself moving, and I couldn't stop myself and-" before Blake could finish, Weiss leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft, slowly pressing into Blake's lips. Blake's face flushed even more that before as she felt their lips touch. But to Weiss' surprise, she kissed back. It was soft and gentle, but it was a kiss nonetheless. It wasn't that long, and it wasn't a kiss like in the movies, but it was amazing in its own way. But the second it started, it ended, and Blake was left speechless and breathless as Weiss started the car again. 

"Let's get home then," Weiss said, grabbing Blake's hand and squeezing it tight, before driving off. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Slammed against the bed, Adams body covering her, she sobbed, trying to free herself. "Now, I want you to fuck me, you slut. Or more so, I want to fuck you," Adam spit, lowering his head right above Blake's. She sobbed, shaking her head and limbs, trying to escape. She could feel something pressing into her near her pelvis, which only made things worse.

"No no no no no! Never you ass-" Blake was cut off by a slap to the face. Adam chucked. 

"You fucking slut... I'm not asking, I'm letting you know. But I don't want to get in trouble for any of this, so you better say yes. Now say it." 

"Never," Blake retorted, almost spitting in his face. Adam only laughed, and then, surprisingly, got off her. Before Blake could run, he punched her hard in the gut. A wave of nausea and pain swept through her, as she struggled to see. 

"Say it."

"N-no." Blake was trying to breath more than speak now, her lungs burning. Adam started to get mad. He went to the closet to get something, and Blake booked it to the door. It was locked. Adam laughed as he saw her collapse in front of it. 

"Okay, Blakey. Back onto the bed," he said, holding a belt up. He had lost his pants and underwear, and was nude under the dim lighting. Blake cowered back onto the bed, curling up. Adam got on the bed, and punched her in the face hard. She cried out, but was interrupted by his hand entering her mouth. She tried to bite, but he didn't seem to care.   
"Say. It." He was almost writhing with anger. Blake, not being able to speak, shook her head. He screamed, and ripped his hand off before quickly shoving his erect penis into her mouth. He moved too quickly for her to bite, as she was more occupied with trying to not choke and being able to breath. The taste was foul, as he quickly began to reach climax. "SAY IT!" He screamed, and then came into her mouth, causing sobs. As he pulled it out, before she could spit it out, he slammed her mouth closed. Blake could feel it on the back of her throat, and it coated her tongue. It tasted sour and dirty, and she didn't want to swallow it at all, but she didn't want it to sit in her mouth either. When Adam could tell she swallowed it, he let go. "Say it, or its round two, but this time, with the belt," he said, and whipped her on her thigh. Pain flooded her senses and she sobbed. 

"Yes yes," she sobbed, not wanting to go through with that again. She didn't want to go through with any of this, but she had no choice. 

"Good, my little slut. Now, I can do it again, and it'll be okay."

 

"No!"

Blake woke up in cold sweats laying on a bed that wasn't hers. For a single second, she thought that she was with Adam, and she had passed out from fear, but her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw that she was in Weiss' bedroom. Weiss shot up next to her, and groggily put her hand over to Blake. "What is it?" she asked, turning on a bedside lamp. "Are you okay?" Concern filled her tone, with slight hints of sleepiness. 

"Yeah, I'm... Fine," Blake said, trying not to concern her friend. It was bad enough that she was staying with Weiss, but now she was have nightmares and waking her up. Blake rubbed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about her dream. It had never been so real before. 

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, and she looked down to Blake. She was worried about what she dreamed, but figured that it wasn't something good. "We can talk if you want. But if you don't, that'd fine too." Blake exhaled and looked over to Weiss. Her blue eyes were rimmed with bags, but they themselves were attentive and alert. She was genuinely concerned for Blake. Blake sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking up again. 

"It... It was about Adam." Weiss let out a small breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "I was at his apartment and he had locked the door. He was... Forcing me to have sex with him... And, and I told him I didn't want to! I-" Blake was interrupted by sobs as she tried to retell her dream. Emotions and feelings flooded into her and she couldn't stop herself. "B-but I, I couldn't stop him. He hit, he, he hit me with his belt and, and I couldn't leave." Another wave of sobs came, and Weiss held out her arms for Blake. Blake fell into them, crying into her chest. Weiss pet Blake's hair, and silently slipped the bow of of Blake, placing the ribbon on the night stand. "I wanted to run away," Blake whispered, tears still running down her face. 

"I know. I know," Weiss hushed, running her fingers across Blake's hair and ears. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." Weiss hugged Blake tightly, tears silently dripping onto Blake's hair. "I promise." Blake pulled back after and moment and looked at Weiss. They were both crying over just a dream, and wearing pajamas that were too fancy for either of them. Weiss pushed a few strands of hair away from Blake's face, looking her in the eyes. Blake's black hair was disheveled, and Weiss' was no better. "I will always keep you safe, no matter what happens, okay? I don't care if I have to kill someone, or if I get killed. I will protect you." Blake pressed her forehead to Weiss' and they looked at each other. Blake's amber eyes burned, but for every reason. They glinted with anger for Adam, but they were also filled with passion and love for Weiss. And that's when she realized it. She loved Weiss. Blake pressed her lips into Weiss', and Weiss fell back slightly. Blake caught her and held her up, waiting for her to regain her balance. The kiss was exactly the opposite of what it was before, this time rushed, but passionate. When Blake ran out of breath, she pulled back, looking Weiss in the eyes. They were both blushing intensely. 

"I- I love you Weiss," she whispered. Weiss seemed to flush more, her eyes widening. "I want to protect you too. I- I... Thank you." Blake was starting to look down when Weiss responded. 

"I love you too." 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Weiss woke up around 9, and found Blake sitting in the window seat braiding her hair. She had changed out of her pajamas into a purple sundress that had never fit Weiss. Instead of the ribbon covering her natural cat ears, she had left them uncovered, allowing them to twitch at different sounds. Blake sat watching the birds outside, humming softly as her fingers delicately twisted the strands together. Weiss sat up, causing Blake to look over, her ears turning before her. "Good morning," Weiss groggily said, rubbing her eyes. Blake seemed to be glowing, even though her face flushed the second she looked at Weiss.

"M-morning." Blake sunk a bit farther back into the window, but before she could entirely hide behind the curtains, Weiss got up and sat next to her. They were both quiet for a moment, just looking at the scenery. It was a gorgeous summer day, with flowers blooming. Blake silently finished up her braid, using the ribbon she usually put around her ears as a tie. Weiss finally broke the silence after a few minutes of nothing.

"So, when did you wake up?" Weiss asked, not really looking at Blake. Things felt... Different about today. It was probably what had gone on the prior night, but the tension was thick.

"Oh, um, probably an hour ago," Blake mumbled, twisting the end of her hair. Weiss sat up and looked to Blake.

"An hour! Blake, you could have woken me up! I wouldn't have minded," Weiss said, adding the last bit to try and seem kinder. Weiss was on edge, and she didn't know why. Blake looked down and twisted her hair again.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep much, so I decided just to get up at that point, and watch the sun rise. And you looked so calm, I didn't want to wake you up..." Blake trailed off, leaning farther back. Weiss leaned forward, and awkwardly leaned into Blake. Weiss didn't want to press her body weight into Blake, so she held herself up, but she didn't want to make it noticeable, so she was straining. After she had leaned in, she didn't actually know how long she should be like that without it being weird. It was already weird. They sat there in silence, Weiss not wanting to make things more awkward, and Blake just wanting to dissolve. After a minute of sitting, Blake broke the silence. "So, um, do you want to go out to town again today? We don't have to go to the library! I just thought, it might be nice. I can go home after that too..." Blake trailed off again and Weiss leaned out, thankful for the opportunity.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. And we can see your friends again too." 

 

Entering the bakery, the could tell it was off. The same group that was there the day before was there again, and they watched as Blake and Weiss walked in, ordered, and sat down. Even Ruby and Yang were watching them, but didn't say anything more than what would be said to another customer. Weiss and Blake awkwardly made more small talk, not knowing what to say. They could both tell that everyone was looking at them, and they probably knew why. Yesterday was a fiasco, and Ruby and Yang probably found out about it. When their food and drinks arrived, Ruby broke the silent tension. "So, uh, I heard about what happened yesterday, with that guy." Blake looked away from Ruby's eyes, taking a sip of her drink even though it was still hot. "I'm sorry, about all that. We all are. And, um, if you ever need a spot to stay, Yang and I are always open to visitors, especially regulars." She gave a small laugh and then leaned in, hugging her. Blake hugged back as well, knowing that Ruby was sincere. After the hug, though, everything went back to normal. 

The day went by quickly, as instead of going back to the library and going around town, they saw movie after movie, trying to make up for the prior day out. After probably watching their 4th movie, it had already gotten to be 10 p.m. Blake and Weiss laughed over their last movie, a comedy, as they left the theater. The awkwardness and uncertainty had melted away as they sat in the last row of every move, laughing together with every joke, and Weiss leaning into Blake at the scary parts. It was a perfect day, and nothing could take it away. Hopefully. Weiss yawned, leaning against Blake in the parking lot. "Okay, I think I should probably head home now," Blake laughed, leaning back into Weiss. Weiss pouted but didn't object. It had been a few days since Blake had been home, and she hoped that everything was still well in her small home. Blake leaned in close to Weiss, and rested her forehead on Weiss'. "I,uh, had fun," she whispered, her face beginning to flush. 

"Me too," Weiss murmured, and kissed Blake before backing away slightly. They were both blushing profusely, standing in the parking lot. "So, goodnight," Weiss said, now looking down. Blake looked down as well, not knowing what to do. 

"Yeah, um, you too." Blake rubbed her arm, it now beginning to get cold in her dress. "I'll call you tomorrow, if you want." 

"Yeah!" Weiss looked up happily, and smiled. Blake smiled too, looking at her. 

"Okay! I'll talk to you then. Goodnight," Blake gigged, giddy from Weiss' excitement. Blake turned away to walk home, but Weiss latched herself around Blake's waist, hugging her tightly. Her skin was warm against Blake's cool body. Weiss let go after a second and straightened her skirt, before walking to her car, blushing furiously. Blake smiled, walking home. 

The walk home wasn't a long one, but at 10 at night, it was frightening. But she got home safely, her extra key where it always was. She moved it every time she used it, and after getting inside, she slid it in the dirt of the second plant to the right of the door. She looked around her small house, happy to have it still in good condition. She locked the door immediately, before grabbing something from her kitchen and going to her couch, beginning to read a book she started 3 days ago. After hours of reading, she fell asleep on the couch, the book on her lap. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Blake woke up to the smell of smoke. It wasn't the type of smoke that Adam had smelled like after long days, but like a fire. Blake shot up, the book that had fallen on her chest falling to her feet. As she looked up, she gasped, trying to take in the room. In between the door and the room was a large fire, bigger than any she had ever seen. The heat was intense, and she realized that if she were to leave out a window, she would just be in her underwear. She looked around the room, searching. The dress was on the ground, but it wouldn't help much, but it would do. She broke her thoughts when she saw movement from behind the fire. Suddenly, a shadow crept up her wall, with spiked hair and bull horns. She backed away from the door, collapsing against the wall. Adam laughed, only part of his face illuminated by the fire. "You thought that you could get me arrested!" Adam yelled, throwing books into the fire. He had a large stack of books next to him, and was slowly dropping them in. "You thought that you could just call the police and everything would be dandy! Well it's not, bitch! Because I will be back! And I will kill you!" Blake was as far away from him as she could be, sobbing as he spoke. He ripped out pages in the nearest book and threw them in, not caring about what they were. "Even if you live through this, I will kill you!" He started to cough, breathing in the smoke heavily. Blake was lower on the ground, so the smoke wasn't as much of a problem, but her eyes were watering. "I.. Will... Kill you... Bitch." He kicked the rest of the books into the fire, and then slammed the door, leaving Blake alone with the flame.

Blake immediately rushed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She looked around, her room a blur in the haze. She grabbed her scroll, a blanket, and as much clothing as she could carry, cramming them all into a backpack, and threw on a jacket and shoes. She opened her window and looked out. It wasn't a long drop to the ground- only about 5 feet, but her adrenaline was pumping, clouding her senses. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, grateful it was still air and not smoke. She opened the window and popped out the screen, throwing it outside. She closed her eyes and jumped out the window, hitting the ground softer than she planned. She ran towards the street, climbing onto her neighbors porch. She quickly tabbed 9-1-1, clutching to a pole. "Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" 

"Adam!" She yelled, barely able to speak between waves of sobs. "He- he set a fire and- and it's in my house," she managed to get out, not knowing what to do. 

"Alright ma'am, it's alright. What is your address?" the operator said, trying her best to calm Blake. 

"7-79 Menagerie street. Please, Adam, he. he'll get away. You have to get here quick, please!" Blake was cut off by her neighbor opening his door, seeing Blake clutching his porch post. Blake had only met him once when she first moved in, but she hoped that he would be understanding. But before he could look to see Blake, he looked up at her house, bright red, bursting with flames. 

"Alright ma'am, we're sending what we can. Please try to stay away from the fire, but stay in the area so ambulances can find you. Is there a neighbor or someone else you can stay with for the time being?" she asked, keeping her voice level. Blake looked up to her neighbor, Oscar or Ozpin or something like that. He was younger than she had remembered, and his skin was tan from the sun. The light of the fire illuminated his face, outlining the sea of freckles across his nose. His hazel eyes shone with the light of the fire. 

"O-okay," Blake murmured, glad that someone else was here to protect her. "Here." She tapped the man and gave him his scroll, confused but accepting. 

"Hello?" He asked, his voice light, but edging with concern and fear. A few moments passed before he said, "I mean, she can stay with me until they get here, but I don't have the room for another bed. I'm sorry." There was more silence before then ended the call, and looked out to the flame, handing it back to her. "Come inside," he suddenly said, now aware to what was happening. Blake tripped inside, still not fully knowing what was happening. He lead her to a small couch, and she sat down, trying to be as small as possible. The time on her scroll said that it was 3:42 a.m. 

"Um, thank you," she murmured, not knowing what to say. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes, and she was lost in thought. His voice broke the silence, coming in small but noticeable. 

"Do you have someone you can stay with? A friend or boyfriend?"

"Not a boyfriend. Not him. No!" She frantically started yelling, pressing herself into the couch. "I'm not going with him!" 

"Okay, okay!" Ozpin/Oscar calmed, trying to settle her down. "What about a friend?" 

"Weiss... Weiss!" Blake searched for her scroll, and opened it, frantically tapping away. She got up and began pacing. 3 rings went through before the call went to voice mail. She hung up and tried again. It took 4 calls before Weiss answered, her voice sleepy and low. 

"Hello?"

"Weiss!" Blake almost yelled, now beginning to cry again. "Adam, he, he set a fire in my house and now I don't know what to do and-"

"What?" She interrupted, her voice sudden and urgent. "Are you outside the house? Where are you?" 

"I'm at my neighbors house, but I need somewhere to stay. I can't be here anymore. Please." Blake was pleading, sobs overtaking her words. 

"Stay there. If an ambulance comes, call me. I'll be there as quick as I can." 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Weiss must have been going 20 miles over the speed limit, but she didn't care. At 3 a.m. not many people were on the roads. It only took her 10 minutes to get to Blake's house, but by the time she was there, there were firetrucks, police cars, and ambulance everywhere. They wouldn't let her go to the house via her car, so she had to run. She slammed the door of her car and started running. She heard Blake's voice shouting, and and saw her trying to get away from the ambulance workers. "Please, just wait one more minute! She'll be here!" She was clinging to the pole of her neighbors house. Weiss started running again, picking up the pace.

"Blake!" She shouted, and Blake looked to her. She let go of the pole and stumbled towards Weiss, but didn't get far before falling down, into the arms of one of the nurses.

"Are you 'Weiss'?" She asked, already getting Blake into the ambulance.

"Yes, yes, I am. Is she okay?" Weiss grabbed onto Blake's hand, and squeezed, getting a light grab in response. She was wearing the sundress from the previous day, a jacket, and had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her ears were free, and perked up, listening to everything around her. Weiss was staying close to her, trying to keep her warm in the early autumn air.

"She'll be okay. She is pretty shaken up about everything. She mentioned you, and this boy named 'Adam'? I don't know, but police are searching the area. We have to take her in though, just to make sure she didn't sustain any injuries." The doors to the ambulance shut and the siren turned on once again, beginning to move. Weiss looked down to Blake, but she had already fallen asleep.   
  
  


The hospital was white and bland, just like Weiss' house. Even Weiss had to admit that. The room she was in, was no better, having white walls, floors, curtains and sheets. The only things that brought color to the room were the beams of light coming from the window, and the rosy glow on Blake's cheeks. Weiss was told that it could be a while before Blake woke up, but she didn't want to leave her. Nurses came in every hour to see if she was awake, but there had been no signs of it. It had been almost 6 hours when Blake began to stir. "..Weiss?" Blake called weakly, her eyes barely opening. Weiss shot up and knelled by her bed, grabbing both of Blake's hands in hers.

"Blake, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Blake's eyes fluttered open and looked around, before finally resting on Weiss. She smiled, and took one hand out of Weiss', just to put it back on top.

"I'm fine Weiss. I'll be okay." Weiss let out a small laugh, like it was too much to take in. And it was. Her girlfriend's house was just burned down by her crazy ex-boyfriend. There was a moment of silence as Blake's face fell. "Did they get him?" Weiss felt Blake's hand shake a bit, and her pulse quicken.

"Yes," Weiss smiled, squeezing tight. "He hadn't gotten far from your house before the police found him. They still need to ask you some questions, but they got him." Blake calmed down, but was still tense. "You're safe." Weiss leaned forward and gently kissed Blake on the forehead, but Blake put her hands around Weiss' head and brought her to her lips. It was hot, full of lust and passion. It was not like their first kiss, more like the second, but not. It was wasn't worse in any regards either. It was love. Weiss loved Blake. So much. They pulled apart to catch their breath and they locked eyes, their foreheads pressed against each others. "I love you," Weiss whispered, not taking her eyes off of Blake. "I love you more than life itself. You are life. I  _love_ you." Blake smiled, and was about to say something before a nurse cut her off by entering the room.

"Goodie, you're awake!" She wasn't the one in the ambulance, Weiss saw, but was thin and cheery, and not much older than her sister. Weiss sat back down in her chair, but didn't let go of Blake's hand. "Alright, let's start with comprehensive questions. Just answer them to the best of your abilities, okay?" Blake nodded her head, and sat up a bit. "Alright." She flipped a page on her clipboard. "Your name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Age?"

"21." She looked to Weiss and Weiss smiled.

"There are only a few more, I promise. Alright, address?"

"79 Menagerie La-" Blake cut herself off, looking down. "My house is burned down. I can't live there any more." Her heart pace quickened, and she looked from the nurse to Weiss. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll stay with me." Weiss said, not letting Blake say more, or the nurse say anything.

"Okay, well let's just move on to the movement portion. You seemed fine in the quick physical but we have to check! Could you stand up?" Blake swung her legs over the edge of the bed, avoiding the guard rails. She stood up, a bit wobbly and light headed, but from help of Weiss' hand, she steadied. "Okay, now walk to the window?" She took a hesitant step towards the window, and noticed she was wearing a hospital gown. And that the floor was cold. Blake shivered, but got to the window. "And no pain?"

"No." Weiss let out a small yawn before quickly covering up her mouth. Blake realized she must have been up since 4 a.m. Blake laughed and walked back over to Weiss.

"Okay! You're free to go! Your belongings that you had with you are on the dresser, and make sure to get out of here by 2 p.m. Good luck, Blake." And with that, the nurse left them.  
  
  


The door clicked and they were alone again. Blake approached Weiss, and she stood up, meeting Blake's gaze. Blake put her hands on Weiss' shoulders, partly steadying herself, but mostly out of compassion. "Weiss," she whispered, her face close to Weiss'. "I love you too. Let's go home." And with that, she gave Weiss a quick peck, before falling into her, hugging her.


End file.
